prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS40
is the 40th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 136th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Kintoleski is given a final chance to defeat Pretty Cure and strikes on Mai's birthday. '' Synopsis At the Mishou household, Saki observes Mai's childhood drawings and is joined by Kazuya, causing her to blush as he tells Mai to show them some more pictures. Mai agrees and runs off to get them, allowing them to discuss the birthday surprise he and her parents set up. He informs Saki that it will be next Sunday and tells her to keep it a secret, and she agrees as Mai returns. She sees them speaking, but they explain it as just talking about her picture and start to laugh, trying to change the subject. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Kintoleski was getting advised not to fail again or he would die as he promised that he would defeat the Cures, and he has not yet. While walking Kintoleski was talking with Goyan about training problems and brings up some recent leg training, causing Goyan to imagine himself looking like Kintoleski. By the time he snaps out of it, he notices that Kintoleski has left. In school, Saki invites people to Mai's party. She makes sure they keep it a secret and quietly hurries before Mai finds her. Everyone accepts the offer and agrees to help out. As the sun begins to set, Mai notices that Saki seems not to be feeling good and tries to cheer her up before they separate. That evening Saki tries drawing something for Mai and struggles until Minori joins her. She comments on the picture and points out the things she believes could be improved on, then suggests she studies Mai closely. She takes off to let Saki resume working on it. The following day at school, Mai begins to feel uncomfortable as she notices how oddly Saki is behaving, and how she keeps staring at her. Eventually, this annoys Mai, as she keeps fretting she may have something on her face. This continues throughout the day, in class, when Mai chats with a few friends, and even in the bathroom. Saki seems to be fine but Mai is growing increasingly uneasy and anxious. At the Sky Tree, Saki tries to do more drawing with the spirits observing her. She is joined by Kintoleski, wearing a gray outfit, and he observes her picture. He claims it is wrong and she asks for some advice, so he starts a discussion about muscles until Saki interrupts him, informing him that she has no time for this. He tells her to train more for the upcoming battle that would be occurring the next day, then he takes off, leaving her confused by what just happened. That evening, Minori heads to their bedroom to show Saki the letter she got. Saki is surprised to see it is from Kintoleski, who demands that she has to show up at the seashore at 10 am. It also says that if she can figure out what he mentioned earlier, she would end up with a great picture. She looks on to see that he did a self-portrait, then expresses shock and jealousy after realizing how good of an artist he is. Saki goes to tell Mai about this the following day, but when she runs into her, she reveals she got the same letter. They continue to read on to see that if they don't show up, he will attack the city. The girls show up to the intended location to see Kintoleski, literally on fire. He tells them that he will give up his Miracle Drop if they can defeat him, as this will be their final match with each other. Saki and Mai transform into Cure Bright and Windy and the fight begins. But after a few minutes, they watch as he grows bigger in size. He attempts to follow through with his threat to melt the city when their spirits encourage the girls and give them more energy and power. They continue to fight until they eventually wear him down, causing him to slowly turn back into his real form. As he is about to disappear, he gives them the promised Miracle Drop. After taking it, the girls head off to celebrate Mai's birthday. Mai expresses happiness to see the wonderful presents she has received, and she observes how nervous Saki is suddenly as she hands over her present last. At first, Saki is led to believe Mai hates it when she sees her ready to cry, but Mai clarifies that she is very happy to have gotten such a wonderful gift. This causes everyone else to express happiness as well. Major Events *Mai celebrates her birthday. *Kintoleski is defeated by the Cures and is returned to his original form: gold dust. *With Kintoleski's defeat, the seventh Miracle Drop of the Fountain of Gold is received as part of a fair bargain between him and the Cures. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kazuya *Mishou Kouichirou *Hyuuga Minori *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Hoshino Kenta Trivia *The photo Kintoleski draws in this episode on his challenge letter is different from the photo he draws in the preview. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes